User blog:Orpingtonchicken/Starkit's Prophechy Corrected: Chapters 6-10
(?) means the letters were either so garbled I had to take a far guess or that a word that really, really had to be there was not. As a Jayfeather fan, this story makes me VERY uncomfortable...poor Jayfeather... ---- C H A P T E R F I V E ''(Actually Chapter 6)'' Starpaw said, "I...I..." She was so confused. These cats had asked her to be their mate, and what was she suppose to do? They were both handsome and alluring(?), but both had mates! And she loved them both! Firestar was so kind, and he obviously liked her a lot. Graystripe was so funny and cool. "!" said Starpaw. She ran into the forest. It was too much. She couldn't choose! She ran and ran until her paws were hurting. Then she realized she had crossed the border. Oh no! she thought. ShadowClan will get me. "What are you doing here?" said Blackstar as he walked up. "I'm sorry!" meowed Starpaw. "I didn't mean to!" "That's okay," said Blackstar. "No-one's perfect." "No. That's not true," said Starpaw, miffed(?). "StarClan is." "What do you mean?" mewed Blackstar. "Well, they give us all this help and stuff," said Starpaw. "Without them, we would be lost." "I guess that's true," Blackstar said. "Besides, I didn't really mean that anyway.." "Oh, really? Why?" said Starpaw. "Because you are." "WHAT?!" yowled Starpaw, jumping away as Blackstar tried to nudge her. "What are you trying to do, molest(?) me?!" "I--" Blackstar started to explain, but Starpaw was too quick. "No," she said. "I don't need another tom after me! I've got enough problems right now anyway!" "But you're perfect!" said Blackstar. "You beat me in battle! You HAVE TO BE!" "NO!" shouted Starpaw. She ran into the forest again. Tears rolled down her cheeks; she was crying. It's too much! she thought. StarClan help me... ---- D E C I S I O N S (Pointless recap of last chapter) After that, Starpaw walked through the forest. She was so depressed! How was she suppose to pick?!" Then she saw Jayfeather coming through the forest toward her. "Jayfeather! I'm SO confused about what to do!" she yelled. "There are three toms after me! THREE!" "I know," said Jayfeather. He looked happy. "That's good for you. It means people like you," he told her, smiling. "NO, I LOVE ALL OF THEM," Starpaw wailed, upset. "I DON'T KNOW WHO TO PICK!" "Well, then let me tell you a story," said Jayfeather, and he sat down. "Once upon a time there were a few cats I liked." "Who were they?" said Starpaw, sniffling. "Their names were Dawnsparkle and...Stick," said Jayfeather. "Oh My Gosh, STICK?" whispered Starpaw. "YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH A STICK?" She couldn't believe it. After all this time she found out her father had loved a stick. She gaped in shock. "What did you do?" she asked, though, because she was curious. "Well, I couldn't have kids with a stick now, could I?" said Jayfeather, and he looked confused like he didn't even know she was going to ask that question. "So you went with Dawnsparkle instead!" yelled Starpaw, looking very happy. "But that doesn't help me. What am I suppose to do?" "Follow your heart," said Jayfeather. "Who do you want to be with?" Hmm. Starpaw thought for a second. "Firestar!" she yelled and ran off to tell him she loved him. ---- T H E C E R E M O N Y Starpaw skidded into camp. "FIRESTAR!" she yowled. "I have to tell you something." "Not now, Starpaw," he said. "You've got to become a WARRIOR." "MY GOSH, REALLY?" screamed Starpaw. "YEAH," said Firestar. "You've been an apprentice(?) for only three point fourteen days, but you are the best apprentice in the Clan. You're perfect. We need you to help defeat Blackstar and ShadowClan. And all the other Clans. They are trying to attack us. We're in the middle of a war." "Oh my gosh, WE ARE?" screamed Starpaw. She was so surprised! "Yeah, Dustpelt died while you were away on your walk. RiverClan attacked us," said Sandstorm. She looked sort of sad. She knew Firestar loved Starpaw, but it was okay. She knew what was best. "Oh my God!" said Starpaw. "Quick, make me a warrior!" "Okay," said Firestar. He walked up to Starpaw. "All cats gather round who are old enough to catch their own prey! Today we are making a new warrior." The Clan GASPED. "Starpaw! Starpaw!" shouted the Clan. They all knew instantly it was she who was being made a warrior. Starpaw was so excited! She'd never been so happy in her life! "Starpaw..." said Firestar. He was smiling like she'd never seen him smile before. "Are you ready to become a warrior in the name of StarClan?" "Yes!" she shouted(?). "Okay," he said. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you this name. From now on, you will be known as Stargleam(?) for your pelt, which shines like stars and for your connection to StarClan. We honor your bravery and kindness!" "Stargleam! Stargleam!" shouted the Clan. Stargleam grinned. She was a warrior at last! "Firestar," she said, coming over to him. "Yeah, what is it?" he said, hope shining in his eyes. Does he know? Stargleam thought. "Firestar..." she breathed. She couldn't believe(?) she was doing this after so long. "I..." "WINDCLAN, ATTACK!" shouted a voice from above the camp. It was...HOLLYLEAF! ---- T H E E V I L T I G E R A N D H O L L Y "Oh no! It's Hollyleaf!" yelled Firestar. He ran away. Sandstorm went after him. Stargleam looked up. Hollyleaf was standing there, and there was another cat with her. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S TIGERSTAR!" she hissed. "WHAT WILL WE DO?!" "We fight," said Jayfeather, and he ran at Hollyleaf. Stargleam watched as Hollyleaf looked at Jayfeather and killed him with one shot. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" she yelled, and she attacked Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf got out of the way and Stargleam attacked Tigerstar. "You killed Tigerstar!" yelled Firestar, and he looked happy. "You are special!" Stargleam was so happy. She didn't notice as Hollyleaf grabbed Firestar and took him away. "OH NO!" yelled Stargleam. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Category:Blog posts